BROP
by Sonic2014
Summary: (art made by SweetDaggers on amino, you should really check him/her out, and if you like what you see, give him/her a follow also I only own team BROP) Join team BROP as they learn to become hunters in Beacon Academy. Making new friends and enemies, fighting Grimm hell even a little romance! But not everything is happy... And you'll find out real soon why
1. Prologue: introduction of Blue

Deep in the snowy Forrest, where the end is filled with Beowulves. A young figure wearing a blue hoodie and blue jeans with rips at the knees walks out, taking out something from his pockets. One of the Beowulves jumps at him, the object in his hand changing into a scythe with blades at the bottom and the top of it, the boy chops the creature in half, the creature's body disintegrating behind him as he taunted the other Beowulves to run at him a smirk on his face.

The wolves started to run at the boy. As soon as they pounced at him... He disappeared. He was spotted in the air, the force taking off his hood showing a pale face with blue, long, straight hair and blue eyes, a blue aura pouring from them. He changed his weapon to a sniper rifle, the barrel about the same look as any normal rifle as he shoots one or two of the Grimm in the head before the rest retaliated jumping towards him and trying to hit him with their claws. Each swing blocked by the boy using his weapon as a means to block them.

He was sent to the ground without a scratch as more and more Beowulves seemed to show up. The boy smirked as he reloaded... And disappeared again, this time the wolves were being killed one by one. Only a blue blur being shown cutting down or shooting Beowulves with ease. It only lasted several minutes before no more Grimm were around.

The boy was about to walk off, until he heard a whimper. He walked towards the source of the sound and found a little Beowulf cub, looking about the same shape and size of a puppy, a tiny Grimm like skull on the top of its face while the mouth was the same colour fur as the rest of its body fur. When it woke up its eyes were big red dots. When it saw the boy it didn't look angry or scared, just confused. Tilting its head like a dog would do if it was confused. As if it never seen a human before.

The boy chuckled a bit from the surprising cuteness of the little Grimm before him... And that's when it hit him. These Grimm weren't attacking him, they were defending their young, like any animal would. These wolves were a family and he slaughtered them as if they were nothing. The boy knelt to the ground and cried, feeling sorry for the little cub. The tiny Beowulf walked up to him, sniffed him and started licking him. The boy chuckled and looked at the cub for a while. Before picking it up and walking off with it

(And that's it! My first instalment of my RWBY fanfic, let me know what you think and if you want more, I'm hoping to make this into a series. And don't be shy to point out any flaws, nothing is perfect after all)


	2. Prologue: Introduction Of Red

It was dark when White Fang members were shipping dust supplies in a warehouse by the docks, not knowing someone was watching them in the shadows. One of the members was keeping watch, away from other members the figure watching them decided he would be the first.

Screams were heard as the rest of the members stopped what they were doing and reached for their weapons, ready to attack the intruder. The guard was thrown out the darkness, trying to crawl away. Until he was stopped by a leg reaching out of the shadows and stomping on his back. A tall young boy about seventeen, with short, spiky red hair and red eyes, his skin slightly pale. Wearing a red jacket and a pair of blue jeans stepped out of the shadows. Looking around and seeing the scared members trying to at least not look intimidated by the boy. He smirked, crossing his arms and kicking the guard into the crowd "so? Whattdya waitin for fellas? Bring it on..." He taunted, his voice being calm and arrogant, as the members ran at him.

His smirk grew wider as the first member attacked, swinging his weapon down at the boy, who moved out the way and punched him in the face, the force of the punch broke the member's mask along with his nose and knocked him out cold. The other members attacked, one swinging his weapon downward. The boy moved sideways as he punched the member in the stomach, making the member cough and lie on the ground holding his stomach.

Another member tried to stab the boy, who grabbed his hand and kicked him in the crotch. A high pitched scream even made the boy shudder in pain as he slowly laid on the floor writhing in pain.

Many of the members fled, many were knocked out. Either way the boy was victorious, he crossed his arms and sighed "this'll get his attention" he said to himself as a familiar voice was heard "so... You're the one to blame for this?" The boy smirked realising the voice "speak of the devil and he shall appear" he turned around to see a young man with bull horns on his head, his hair red and put back to a spiky end, his face wasn't visible due to the same masks other white fang were using, he wore a black suit of some sort with a sheathe containing a katana, a shotgun barrel at the end of it. Standing on to containers of dust. The boy looked at him with a smirk, but his eyes showed only pure hatred towards him.

"Adam Taurus! Long time no see! Ya know it's been a pain in the neck trying to draw you out!" He shouted, a red bracelet on his arm becoming a red gauntlet with shotgun shells on it. He punched in the air at Adam's direction a round from the gauntlet shooting right at him. He unsheathed his sword a little bit, the blood red blade absorbing the round, he put the sword back in its sheathe shortly after and spoke "Ryan Little! Or should I say Ryan Blood Moon form now on? You've got a lot of nerve coming here!" He jumped down the containers and walked towards Ryan, stoping a few meters away from him.

"So what's this all about? Still trying to get payback for what I did?" He asked Ryan with a mocking tone. Ryan's smirk faded into a look of pure anger and hatred, gritting his teeth at the man in front of him. As he ran. The bracelet on his other arm becoming another gauntlet as he threw a punch at Adam, who simply blocked the attack with his sheathe, while taking out his katana and swinging it at Ryan's face. The boy reacted quickly as he used one of his gauntlets to bloke the attack, kicking Adam back and shooting a round at him. Adam blocked the round using his blade which absorbed the round again. Ryan took his opportunity as he ran towards Adam while he was distracted and threw a punch at him. Adam moved out the way of the punch, and took his chance, cutting Ryan right in the arm, the blade going through his arm like a knife through butter.

The boy screamed in pain as he knelt down grabbing his arm tightly. As Adam was about to walk off, he heard Ryan chuckling. He turned back to the boy "what's so funny boy?" He asked annoyingly. He then realised a red, string like aura moving slowly towards Ryan's detached limb and dragging it back to its position, sewing it back together. The boy stood back up, fire in his eyes and a smirk on his face as he said one simple word "that". Adam wasn't scared, but interested in the boy's display. Ryan walking towards him "a neat lil trick I learned, you see I can use my aura to fix more than minor wounds. But now it's automatic" he continued, bracelets on his legs becoming gauntlets, showing that's he done playing games.

Adam was about to fight him again, but realised a ship behind Ryan, a gun aimed at the boy. He smirked as Ryan looked behind himself seeing the gun trained on him and turning, preparing to fire. He quickly ran to the nearest open container for cover as the ship started firing. Another ship landing and opening the doors. Adam ran towards it while the boy was distracted. Ryan waited for the right opportunity, when the gun was out, before shooting a singular round at it. The round exploded on impact spiralling the ship out of control and on the ground. Exploding on impact.

Ryan smirked as he turned around seeing Adam on a ship, about to take off. Ryan ran towards the ship, Adam retaliated by shooting a shotgun round into Ryan's stomach, the boy let out a scream of pain before collapsing on the ground injured and too fatigued to carry on. As the ship took off he heard Adam say one last thing "til we meet again Ryan". The boy watched the ship take off and fly away as he slowly got back to his feet, and walked away from the warehouse.


	3. Prologue: Introduction Of Orange

It was a beautiful night at Atlas, the Stars filled the sky and everything was calm. As young girl, about seventeen. With white hair in a ponytail that reached to her back and blue eyes, wearing a white dress. And a young man, his eyes orange and his hair short, straight and brown, he wore a mixture of a white tuxedo with a orange polo neck and some white trousers, holding a white cane with a button on the bock of the handle. Were just walking around admiring the view. After a few minutes the girl finally spoke

"So my father arranged another event where I'm supposed to sing" The boy chuckled a bit "well that's like him. He always likes showing that off" he replied jokingly, his voice having a British accent, but seemed calm and caring "so you're coming right?" The girl asked genuinely, the boy simply smiled at her "of course I will, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He exclaimed. The girl smiled but noticed his scar on his face, a lot like hers "but what if..." She was stopped by the boy grabbing her hand and gently holding it, a warm smile on his face "Weiss... I'll be there... That's a promise, and if not you can hate me for the rest of our lives" he replied gently. Weiss smiled back blushing for a while before she asked "... Uhh Owen... Can I have my hand back?" Owen blushed for a while, before quickly letting go of Weiss's hand "oh yeah sorry about that..." He said "it's okay..." Weiss replied walking off to her event.

Owen was walking down the destination of where Weiss was performing tonight. Until he was stopped by robots, their facial features being a blank screen, which soon turned on to show a white screen with a blue snowflake, the colour a plain white and the same snowflake on the chest area of the machines. Some had guns, some batons, and others much more... Deadlier weapons. Owen sighed "Schnee bots... Of course" he said to himself annoyingly. The machines walked towards Owen "Owen Dust! You are not authorised to be any where near the premises! Leave now or we will use violence!" One of the robots threatened.

Owen chuckled as he pressed the button on his cane, sending out a blade at the end of the cane and a tiny trigger on the handle of it "alright then... I choose violence" he replied as he ran to the machines with incredible speed, the Schnee bots pointed their guns at Owen. But before they could fire Owen jumped in the air and pulled the trigger on the handle of his cane. The cane shooting two explosive dust rounds at the machines many of them being destroyed by them. Owen disappeared in a flash, before showing up behind one of the gun bots and slicing it in half. He used this ability to move around while the bots were shooting, slicing them up or letting the shoot themselves to pieces.

When all the gun bots were destroyed he moved on the more... Up close and personal bots, as they ran at Owen. He smirked and ran towards them, ducking when they swung at him and cutting their legs. Stabbing one of them in the face and blocking their attacks. It only took a few moments to destroy them all. That is until he heard a thud

A large fist was hurtling downward towards him, he teleported out the way to see a large robot its hands nothing but two large spheres, its colour grey and dull, it had no face, just a torso. "Oh come on! Really!? Now this is just overkill!" Owen shouted as the machine ran towards him punching at him again, he teleported out the way to its back and started slicing, his strikes doing nothing to it, as it tried to swat him away. He teleported away again, only to be punched out the air, the force sending him flying to the ground, he got back up and thought "right... So its armour is to thick... I can't pierce it! Unless I hit it hard enough... Heh" as he was thinking, the machine was running towards him striking downward, but before the fist could hit him, it was stopped by a orange sphere of aura.

Owen sent the shield up leaving the robot vulnerable, he jumped up and started cutting on its arm, the limb shortly being detached to the machine's body, the robot swung at Owen again with its other hand but Owen used another shield to block it, send it back then started cutting away at the other limb, sending it flying off the machine's body. The robot could do nothing more then run at Owen. Owen teleported at the machine stabbing it in the torso and pushing the blade deeper and deeper until the machine deactivated. Owen took a few minutes to catch his breathe, before walking to the performance.

Just as Weiss stopped singing, everyone was cheering and throwing flowers. The young heiress simply bowed, looking for Owen. But not being able to find him. That was until a little, orange flower was thrown on the stage. She picked it up and started looking again, seeing Owen clapping, hiding away from plain sight for... Obvious reasons. Weiss looked at the flower and smiled.

At the end of the performance. Owen was waiting for Weiss, everyone leaving the building. When Weiss was the last one out of the building she immediately hugged Owen with a smile on her face "you came!" She shouted in happiness, Owen blushed for a little while before hugging her back "of course I did, like I said I wouldn't miss it for the world" he replied. Weiss blushed a bit before they walked off together.


	4. Prologue: Introduction Of Purple

It was a dark yet beautiful night, the street lamps of Vale illuminating the streets. As a young man, about in his teens with pale skin, long messy hair that reached his shoulders and black eyes, on top of his head were dog like ears along with a fluffy, dog like tail from behind him, wearing a purple unzipped jacket revealing a plain white T shirt and some black jeans with purple sneakers was walking down the streets.

He stopped suddenly and looked behind himself as two thugs approached him from behind, they both were wearing bandanas on their faces along with some shades and some black, leather clothes consisting of a jacket and jeans. One was holding a baseball bat while the other wasn't armed.

Two more men with the same clothing walked up to the boy, one had a knuckle duster while the other had a metal chain, swinging it around. They chuckled as they surrounded the boy, who just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Lookie here boys, a Faunus" one of the men said chuckling "guess we should introduce ourselves... personally" the other replied laughing as they walked up to the boy, who sighed as he smirked "ya done?" He asked calmly and almost mockingly as he continued "ya know if you wanna act cool and intimidating that's fine but for god sake at least wash yourself it's worse when your senses are doubled" the main man gritted his teeth before running at the boy, throwing a punch at him. The young man smirked before grabbing his arm and punching it, the sound of the attacker's arm breaking was audible along with his screams. The young man let go of the attacker's arm, the thug falling to the ground grabbing his arm and writhing in pain.

The young man just smirked as he looked at the three remaining thugs, frozen still as he cracked his knuckles "three lil piggies now eh?" He asked rhetorically in the same calm and mocking tone as he continued "so... which one wants to take on the big bad wolf first hm? Or am I gonna have to pick for ya?" The thugs looked at each other before they all ran at the boy, his smirk grew wider and more confident "heh all three huh? This oughta be fun" he said as he ran at them.

The thug with the knuckle duster was the first on the boy targeted, as he uppercutted the thug, disorienting him. The young man noticed the bat swinging at his head as proceeded to grab the disoriented thug and smash his face against the bat, knocking the thug out and disarming the other he looked at the disarmed attacker, cold sweat was visible even with the shades and bandana, not to mention his mumbling in fear, the boy just smiled "boo!" He shouted at the attacker, the thug dropping his broken bat and running off screaming, the young man just started laughing.

But was stopped when a chain nearly hit him in the face, he quickly moved himself out the way before it connected and grabbed the chain, pulling out a sai and slicing it, the boy must have had some form of strength because as soon as the blade connected with the metal link, the chain was sliced in two, the thug grew threw the the broken chain and stared at the boy. The young man staring back, grinning "so what's it gonna be? You're gonna run off or end up with a broken arm like your friend there?" He asked mockingly as he pointed to the thug with his arm broken. The last attacker looked at his friend before staring back at the Faunus "I've got this though tough guy!" He shouted as he pulled out a pistol, the young Faunus' eyes widened in surprise "wow... way ta make zero to a hundred real quick... no seriously props to ya man damn!" He jokingly and calmly commented "guess it's about time I do the same huh?" He asked as he pointed the sai at the attacker, the weapon contorting into a pistol as he pulled the trigger. A bullet connecting with the thug's shoulder.

"GAH! CRAP!" The thug shouted as he fell down to the ground writhing in pain, the young man walking towards him as he kicked the firearm the attacker was carrying aside and keeled down "you... you little sh-" before the thug could finish, the young Faunus kicked him in the face "hey watch your language!" He shouted in reply. As he saw the attacker writhing in pain he sighed as his hand began emitting a purple aura, he put the hand in front of the thug, the purple aura moving from the boy's hand to the wound in the attacker's shoulder as the wound was disappearing and the bullet taken out with zero pain "there ya big baby! Good as new" the Faunus said annoyingly as the thug just looked at him "who... W-who the hell are you!?" He asked.

The boy grabbed the thug by the collar of his jacket as he spoke "the names Paul Yeller... and you better damn well remember it!" He shouted as he punched the thug in the face, knocking him out. After the events that transpired he looked at the thugs, grabbing the chain he broke and started tying their unconscious bodies together on a lamppost before walking off, his hands in his pockets


End file.
